random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Film Schooled: The Series
|starring = Kate Micucci Courtenay Taylor|origin = United States|language = English|seasons = 1|episodes = 26|time = 11 minutes|companies = Ivy Fox Productions Lemonade Church Studios|channel = Yes|run = idk}} is an upcoming animated comedy adventure series based on the film Film Schooled. Plot synopsis The series chronicles the various funny antics of Louisette, Keaton, and their associates after the events of the film. Cast *Kate Micucci as Louisette Kincaid, an energetic aspiring filmmaker and the movie's main protagonist. *Courtenay Taylor as Keaton Wicks, a timid film student whom Louisette takes under her wing as her apprentice and companion. He runs a series on YouTube about reviewing movies. He does this in order to find flaws of movies and learn from them to make the perfect movie. *Cree Summer as Carmella Carstensen, an antagonistic executive producer for a major studio. *Tara Strong as Hermínia, a member of a small team of filmmakers. Like Louisette, she has a genuine passion for filmmaking. She's one of the less bright members of the team, which gets her mocked by Mangatjay. *Dee Bradley Baker as Oyibo, a member of a small team of filmmakers. A lazy animation junkie, he works mostly out of fear and respect for Halstein. He was childhood friends with Halstein and is too insecure to detach from him. He hates the shit out of anime. *Janice Kawaye as U-Jin, a member of a small team of filmmakers. He is selfish and prideful, and he joined the group because no one else wanted to work with him. He iss very talented with camerawork and editing. He's also a weeaboo. *Rob Paulsen as Naoise, a member of a small team of filmmakers. A bit of a meathead, he likes to cause a ruckus just for the fun of it. He is a very talented actor. His dad was a successful director, and he feels pressured to follow is his footsteps. *Scott Menville as Mangatjay, a member of a small team of filmmakers. A rather laconic fellow, he lets his motives do the talking. He is extremely loyal to Halstein and shows virtually no emotion other than a vague mild anger. He doesn't care about making good art; his only goal in life is to own twelve yachts. *Jim Cummings as Halstein, the intimidating leader of a small team of filmmakers. A no-nonsense type, he is very demanding and not afraid to punish the others. He refuses to show an emotion other than contempt. He was a talented artist as a young boy, but one time another child mocked his work. He has a soft spot for puppies and kittens. *Tom Kenny as an unnamed eccentric and wealthy patron. *Steven Ogg as Taichi Kincaid, Louisette's husband. He loves his wife very much and would do anything for her. He supports her wholeheartedly in all her endeavors. He is a stay-at-home dad to support their seven kids while Louisette is away. *Grace Kaufman as Aoi Kincaid, a quiet girl who is one of Louisette's daughters. *G Hannelius as Momoka Kincaid, one of Louisette's daughters, a wannabe filmmaker who wants to follow in her mother's footsteps. *Lara Jill Miller as Megumi Kincaid, one of Louisette's daughters who is an artist and also a weeb. *Ashly Burch as Mami Kincaid, one of Louisette's daughters. She likes indie music and thinks nobody understands her. *BJ Ward as Minoru Kincaid, one of Louisette's sons. He is a very silly boy. *Ben Shwartz as Hideki Kincaid, one of Louisette's sons. He's the overcorrectional smartalec type, but has no ill intentions. *Stephanie Nadolny as Takehiko Kincaid, one of Louisette's sons. He is lonely. *Dana Steingold as Posie Wicks, Keaton's older sister. She is an irritable and tenacious girl who studies very hard and tends to speak verbosely. *Greg Cipes as Branson Wicks, Keaton's younger brother. He is a lovable goofball who wants to fit in and be liked. *Lacey Chabert as Varsha Wicks, Keaton's mother - an optimistic woman who loves gardening and all things outdoors. *Jaleel White as Leonty Wicks, Keaton's father - a tall stoic man who studies and teaches rhetoric and philosophy. Episodes Season 1 # Pilot - Louisette gets put in charge of a bumbling production team, but doesn't like the movie they're making and so makes a bunch of changes to it, chaos ensues. # Criticism on Keaton - After U-Jin, disguised as a critic, pans Keaton's show, he, along with Poise and Branson, try to fix every mistake. # The Three Stories of Louisette - In order to shush up her kids, Louisette tells them stories about film. Category:Random-ness Media Category:Sorenrulescool5's things Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Film Schooled Category:TV Shows